1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel keyboard for use on pianos, organs and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The ordinary keyboard consists of white and black keys on two different levels, the black keys being arranged in an asymmetric series of two and three keys per octave over the entire keyboard, each octave containing five black keys and seven white keys representing the twelve fundamental tones. When arranged in ascending order according to frequency, each alternate tone is referred to as a whole tone with the tones in between denominated as the half tones. In a conventional keyboard, the lower keys are not limited to whole tones. This is apparent from the fact that there are seven lower white keys and five upper black keys in each octave on a conventional keyboard. This asymmetrical arrangement unnecessarily complicates play.